hogwarts_roleplayingfandomcom-20200214-history
Jillian Kendall
Jillian Kendall is a 15-year-old half-blood witch and Gryffindor who attends Hogwarts. She is the twin sister of Jackson Kendall. Her roleplayer is Miramc22. Biography Jillian "Jill" McKenzie Kendall was born on July 27, 1999, to Mary Grant-Kendall, a witch who had attended Hogwarts as a student, and Bob Kendall, a muggle, in Rosemont, Illinois. Mary and Bob met one night in Chicago, and they described their meeting as love at first sight. They went on their first date that night, and the two both knew that they were in love. They dated for three years, when Mary confessed that she was a witch. Bob was shocked about this, but that didn't change the fact that they were in love. They dated for another year until Bob proposed, and Mary accepted. After they were married, they decided that they were ready to have a family together. Mary became pregnant with fraternal twins: a boy and a girl. Nine months after Mary became pregnant, her son and her daughter were born. Jill was born two minutes after her older fraternal twin brother, Jackson "Jack" Marshall Kendall. Jill and Jack were named after the characters in the nursery rhyme "Jack and Jill," which both of their parents thought would be adorable. Both Jill and Jack had inherited Mary's magical abilities, but Mary and Bob both decided to keep this a secret from them until they were old enough to go to Hogwarts. Jill and Jack were always the center of attention in their household, as they were Mary and Bob's only children. Jill loved the attention from her parents, and she liked being in the spotlight. She was very competitive with her brother, trying to get their parents' attention. They were very competitive siblings, and even though they never said it, they really loved and cared about each other. Jill stood up for Jack in the times when he needed it, and Jack did the same thing for her. They could really rely on each other, and they needed each other equally. When Jill started school, she was always striving to do her best. She got perfect grades, and she liked everything that way. Jill was always very organized, and she never missed any days of school or any assignments. She was a teacher's pet in school, and she loved being a good example. She impressed her teachers with her intelligence, and she took school very seriously. Jack, on the other hand, did not take school seriously at all. He was always getting into trouble with teachers, and he often dragged Jill into trouble as well. Jack was always the only one who was punished, and Jill was always forgiven. People often wondered how Jack, who was irresponsible, slow, and a slacker, could be related to Jill, who was responsible, organized, and perfect. Jill was sometimes embarrassed by Jack's lack of common sense and unintelligence, but she still loved him anyway. Jill still stood up for Jack when he needed it, and she tried to help him in school. Jack never really understood what Jill was trying to teach him, which often annoyed him, just like how Jack's misbehaving annoyed Jill. Jack wanted Jill to be more laid-back and cool like he was, and Jill wanted Jack to be more organized and strict like she was. They sometimes argued, even though they really did care about each other. Jack and Jill were best friends all throughout their years at muggle school, and they never really separated. They each had their own friends, but they mostly stuck together. They were both very outgoing, bold, nice, and friendly people. They were popular among their friends, even though Jill always felt that Jack was more well-liked by them. Jack, on the other hand, felt that Jill was more well-liked by their parents. Jill knew that she could be bossy and strict, but she always reminded herself that she had to be strict in order to maintain her good grades and perfect image. She never missed a day of school in elementary school, something that she was very proud of, and every year, she was at the top of her class. Jack constantly tried to get Jill into trouble, because he always hated that Jill was so disciplined, and he found her boring and annoying. He'd drag her into his troublemaking schemes often, which was something that Jill hated. She was more practical about things, while he constantly wanted to do something exciting, like pull a prank or go on an adventure. Jill sometimes agreed to go on Jack's adventures, and there was a small part of her that found them fun and exciting, even though she never told her brother. When Jack and Jill were 11, their letters from Hogwarts arrived when they were home alone. Jill thought that it was one of Jack's pranks, but he swore that it wasn't. Jill didn't believe Jack, and their parents came home to see Jack and Jill fighting. Their parents calmed both of them down, and they explained to them that Mary was a witch, and that Jill was a witch, and Jack was a wizard. Jill at first didn't accept the fact, because she knew that magic was fiction. Jack, however, was very excited to go to Hogwarts, and he believed both of his parents. Jill didn't want to leave muggle school, but Jack was excited to go. Mary, Jill, and Jack flew from Rosemont to London, where they visited Diagon Alley to get school supplies. As she saw the magic around her, Jill realized that magic was real, and she was as excited as her brother was to now be living in a world full of it. They purchased their school supplies, and Jill got an owl that she named "Rosemont," after the small town near Chicago where she was born and raised. Jack got an owl as well, which he named "Cornowlius." Jack and Jill went to Ollivander's to get their wands, where they coincidentally recieved identical wands, aside from the wood of the wand. They boarded the Hogwarts Express together, where they excitedly talked about Hogwarts together. Jack fell asleep after a while on the train, so Jill began to read some of her school books. Within no time, she had memorized some spells, read all about Hogwarts, and she knew ahead of time a lot of the things that she was going to learn. She was certain that she would be sorted into Ravenclaw, and she was ecstatic by the time she and her brother arrived at Hogwarts. Jack went first at the sorting ceremony, and Jill watched as he was sorted into Gryffindor. She was sad that she and her brother would be in different houses, and she went next to be sorted. To her surprise, she was sorted into Gryffindor, because the Sorting Hat recognized her bold, courageous, and outgoing personality. Jill was glad that she would be with her brother, and they stuck together through everything at Hogwarts. Jill was always a know-it-all in her classes, and she was always striving to impress and achieve perfection, just like she had in her muggle school. Her brother still occasionally dragged her into trouble, something that Jill isn't happy about, but Jack wants Jill to have fun. She is a straight O student, and she has been since her first year at Hogwarts. She spends a lot of her time reading, studying, or trying to stay out of trouble with her brother. She really feels like she fits in as a Gryffindor, and she is glad that she was sorted into Gryffindor. Personality Jill is very sweet, and extremely outgoing. She is kind and friendly to everyone that she meets, and she always has a smile on her face. She is always striving to achieve perfection, and she always does the absolute best that she can. She knows that other people think of her as a "goody-two-shoes," but she thinks that those are the kind of people who succeed. She is extremely intelligent, and she could be mistaken for a Ravenclaw. She likes to be a good example to others, and she likes impressing her teachers and peers. She has a high self-esteem, even though she feels like she is not as well-liked and popular as Jack is. She knows that her twin brother will always be there for her, even though they are polar opposites. She is always trying to brighten up other peoples' days, and she likes cheering others up. She has a happy, upbeat, and cheery attitude, as well as a positive look on life. She is very kind to everyone that she meets, and she is often mistaken for a Hufflepuff. She is loyal to her friends, but she is also bold, outgoing, and very daring. Jill isn't afraid of taking risks, and she can stand up for herself. She likes her voice to be heard, and she is always being the best person that she can be. Looks Jillian has long, blonde hair, which is usually curled, but often straightened. She has brown eyes, unlike her twin brother, who has gray eyes. She is skinny, and she is very pretty. She has a great smile, which she is always showing off. Jill is very short, being 5'2". Wand Jill's wand is almost identical to her brother's, aside from the wood. Her wand is 13 inches long, and it is made of birch wood. It has a dragon heartstring core, and she always has it with her. Alliances *Jackson Kendall (best friend and twin brother) *Most teachers Enemies *None yet! Abilities/Traits *Jill is a half-blood witch. *Jill is very intelligent. *Jill is very courageous. *Jill is very bold. *Jill is very daring. *Jill loves reading. *Jill is described as a "goody-two-shoes." *Jill is a straight O student. *Jill has always been a great student. *Jill loves school. *Jill is a very quick learner. *Jill can sometimes be very strict. *Jill takes her schoolwork very seriously. *Jill is an optimist. *Jill is very good with cheering other people up. *Jill has an amazing singing voice. Gallery il_fullxfull.36983255.jpg|Jill's wand dolphin_patronus_by_searii-d6o3v3q.png|Jill's patronus, a dolphin. Austin-North-1-682x1024.jpg|Jill's twin brother, Jack. white_owl-wide.jpg|Jill's owl, Rosemont. b9c09a233b5ba6b280ba49fb8d545818.jpg ac56e4cc94d607b053bd8012dcbcf29c.jpg Olivia-holt-wanderlust-magazine-may-2014-issue_1.jpg slide3_0.jpg Tumblr m879znWkP01rxtc05o1 500.gif i-didnt-do-it-interview.jpg|Jill with Jack Olivia_Holt_13.jpg Olivia_Holt_with_Curls.jpg Olivia-Holt-Headshot-Oct13.jpg olivia-holt-compare-i-didnt-do-it-with-kickin-it.jpg olivia-holt-photos-from-instagram_6.jpg Olivia+Holt+Long+Hairstyles+Long+Wavy+Cut+Af9d3yQQos2l.jpg Olivia-Holt-as-Kim-thumbnail-1-.jpg olivia-holt-eating-june-18.jpg olivia-holt-glamoholic-jan-26-2013-3.jpg Olivia-3-olivia-holt-32055467-245-300.jpg Chicago+Disney+actress+singer+star+Kickin+-qRdSWcym-9l.jpg olivia-holt-feb-14-2013.jpg 0d71527d46cb246c4a409a994a35c751.jpg Olivia-Holt-And-Her-Dog.jpg Category:Gryffindor Category:Student Category:Straight O Student Category:Halfblood Category:Female Category:Fifteen Category:Bookworm Category:Twin Category:Miramc22 Category:American Category:Dumbledore's Army Member